Crucify my Love
by Ylinestra
Summary: Cains schlimmster Alptraum kehrt zurück und versucht ihm das Liebste zu nehmen... Cain x Riff !Shonen Ai!
1. Prolog: Memories

~* Crucify my Love *~  
  
~ Prolog: Memories ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Noch höre ich  
Deinen Atem  
Und noch sehe ich  
Das Zittern Deiner Hände  
Die Erinnerung beginnt zu leben  
Du hieltest mich am Leben  
Nein - es ist noch nicht vorbei  
Noch sehe ich den Glanz in deinen Augen  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Laut hallten die Schritte auf dem kahlen Steinboden wider. Dicke Staubschichten hüllten alles ein und nur eine einzige Fußspur ließ erahnen, dass jemand dort war.  
  
Schon seit vielen Jahren stand dieses Schloß leer und der Besitzer, Count Cain C. Hargreaves hielt es nicht für nötig das Gemäuer instand zu halten, hingen doch seine schlimmsten Erinnerungen innerhalb dieser Steinmauern.  
  
Seine wohl schlimmste Erinnerung jedoch ging in diesem Moment durch einen der endlos langen Gänge und hielt bei einem der Portraits die an den Wänden hingen inne.  
  
Mit der Hand schob er die dicke Staubschicht zur Seite und dabei rutschte Count Alexis Hargreaves die Kapuze seines Mantels vom Kopf.  
  
Zärtlich strich er mit den Fingern über das Portrait und sein ganzer Körper begann zu zittern.  
  
"Augusta... Liebste..."  
  
Tränen rannen aus seinen Augen und ein Feuer, das von unbändiger Wut zeugte, loderte in seinen Augen.  
  
"Cain, ich werde mich rächen! Ich werde dir das Liebste nehmen, so wie auch du mir mein Liebstes genommen hast!"  
  
Der blanke Haß sprach aus seiner Stimme, die sich beinahe überschlug.  
  
"Für diese Rache habe ich all die Jahre weitergelebt, nur dafür!"  
  
Count Hargreaves sank mit geballten Fäusten auf die Knie. Seine Knöchel traten weiß hervor und er fletschte die Zähne. Völlig außer sich schrie er:  
  
"Ich werde dein Leben zu einem Alptraum machen!"  
  
Danach sank sein Körper kraftlos gegen die Wand und er rutschte gänzlich auf den Boden.  
  
Sein Atem ging schnell und seine Hände waren noch immer zu Fäusten geballt.  
  
Author's Note: War ziemlich kurz, ich weiß... Die Kapitel werden auf jeden Fall länger, war ja auch nur der Prolog... Ich hoffe es hat euch wenigstens ein bißchen gefallen. Über Reviews freu ich mich natürlich immer. ^^v Die Textzeilen am Anfang stammen aus dem Lied "Dich zu töten fiel mir schwer" von Lacrimosa. 


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmare

~ Chapter 1: Nightmare ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The midnight hour begins to laugh  
A summer evening's epitaph  
The winds are getting crazy  
As the storm begins to rise...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Merke dir meine Worte gut, kleiner Teufel! Ich sorge dafür, daß du unglücklich bleibst! Du wirst dein Leben lang keine Liebe finden! Und einen einsamen erbärmlichen Tod! Vergiß nicht! Cain! Es ist der Name des ersten Mörders der Menschheit!"  
  
Erschrocken schreckte Cain aus dem Schlaf auf. Er saß kerzengerade und mit aufgerissenen Augen im Bett. Seine gesamten Kleider waren durchnäßt, sogar sein Bettlaken troff vor Schweiß. Erschöpft keuchend stützte er den Kopf in die Hände. Seit einigen Tagen quälten ihn diese Alpträume wieder. Für lange Zeit hatte er die Erinnerungen daran verdrängt, doch nun kehrten sie wieder, schlimmer als jemals zuvor. Jede Nacht erlebte er all die Pein, all den Schmerz und den ganzen Haß seines Vaters immer und immer wieder.  
  
Sekunden später wurden die großen Doppeltüren zu seinem Zimmer aufgerissen und ein nur mit seinem Nachtgewand bekleideter Riff stürmte ins Zimmer. Die Kerze in seiner Hand flackerte, als er weiter zum Bett rannte und malte Schatten auf sein Gesicht, das von Sorge gezeichnet war.  
  
"Master Cain, ist alles in Ordnung mit Euch?"  
  
Atemlos blieb er am Bett stehen. Cain hob langsam seinen Kopf und blickte zu seinem Diener auf, der ihn besorgt musterte.  
  
"Riff... Ich..."  
  
Er schluckte schwer und fuhr dann fort zu sprechen.  
  
"Habe ich wieder im Schlaf geschrien?"  
  
Riff nickte und stellte die Kerze auf den Nachttisch. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf die Bettkante zu Cain. Einen Augenblick musterte er ihn nachdenklich. Dunkle Augenringe ließen ihn aussehen, als hätte er wochenlang nicht mehr richtig geschlafen, dabei waren es erst drei Tage. Vorsichtig strich Riff seinem Master ein paar der verschwitzten Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn und ließ seine Hand dann auf dessen Schulter ruhen.  
  
"Glaubst du er wird wiederkommen?"  
  
Cain schaute Riff fragend an. Der konnte sich nur zu gut an Count Alexis' letzte Worte erinnern. Wenn er die Chance bekäme würde er seinem Sohn das Leben zur Hölle machen, keine Frage.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, Master Cain. Es wäre möglich."  
  
Er bemerkte das Zusammenzucken und spürte das Zittern des schmalen Körpers unter seiner Hand. Ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren, rückte er ein Stück näher und nahm Cain vorsichtig in die Arme. Der schmiegte sich an ihn und legte seinen Kopf auf Riffs Brust. Leise begann er zu schluchzen und Riff fühlte die Nässe der Tränen durch den dünnen Stoff seines Nachtgewandes auf seine Haut sickern. Ein Schauer durchfuhr ihn und er zog den immer noch zitternden Körper noch näher zu sich. Sanft streichelte er durch die weichen Haare seines Masters.  
  
"Habt keine Angst, ich werde immer bei Euch sein. Wenn es nötig ist, werde ich Euch sogar mit meinem Leben beschützen."  
  
Cain hob den Kopf ein Stück und schaute Riff aus verheulten Augen an. Sie erinnerten den Diener an naß schimmerndes Herbstlaub und doch waren sie vollkommen anders. Dieser Goldton war einfach mit nichts zu vergleichen.  
  
"Ich will aber nicht das dir etwas passiert... Du bist die einzige Person auf der Welt, die mir wirklich wichtig ist!"  
  
Daraufhin löste er sich von Riff und wischte mit dem Handrücken die letzten Tränen aus seinem Gesicht. Jetzt war er wieder wie immer. Innerlich seufzte Riff auf. Schnell stand er auf. Cain überlegte einen Augenblick, schlug dann die Decke zur Seite und stand ebenfalls auf.  
  
"Riff, bitte mach mir einen Tee. Da ich sowieso nicht mehr schlafen kann, werde ich mich ankleiden und in mein Arbeitszimmer begeben."  
  
Riff verbeugte sich und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cain wusch sich das Gesicht und trocknete es mit einem Handtuch. Einen Augenblick hielt er inne, dachte über das Gespräch, das sie soeben geführt hatten nach. Riff würde ihn mit seinem Leben beschützen... Unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, lieber würde er sterben als ohne Riff leben zu müssen.  
  
Er dachte an die Worte seines Vaters. 'Du wirst dein Leben lang keine Liebe finden!' Liebe... Würde Riff sich für ihn opfern, weil er ihn liebte? Diese Frage hatte sich der junge Lord schon oft gestellt, doch nie eine Antwort darauf gefunden.  
  
Und mit Riff darüber sprechen würde er nie, denn sonst müßte er ihm seine eigenen Gefühle offenbaren. Und das wollte er auf keinen Fall. Nicht umsonst ging er immer auf diese Parties und suchte sich Frauen. Das alles war nur ein Spiel, aber nicht so seine Gefühle für Riff.  
  
Er hatte ihn schon damals geliebt, als er noch unter der Herrschaft seines Vaters lebte. Riff war der einzige dem er nicht egal war und der sich um ihn gekümmert hatte, wenn sein Vater ihn wieder schlug.  
  
Cain seufzte tief und legte das Handtuch wieder beiseite. Mit der linken Hand strich er sich durch seine dunklen Haare, zog dann das Nachtgewand von seinem Körper und ließ es achtlos auf den Boden gleiten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cain saß bereits an seinem Schreibtisch und schaute ein paar Papiere durch, als Riff eintrat um ihm den Tee zu bringen. Draußen wütete ein Sturm und der Regen klatschte nur so an die Scheiben. Hin und wieder wurde der Nachthimmel von grellen Blitzen erhellt.  
  
Cain hatte nur eine Kerze entzündet und die war schon fast ganz heruntergebrannt. Riff stellte das Tablett ab und wollte noch eine anzünden, doch sein Master hob die Hand um ihm zu bedeuten, es nicht zu tun.  
  
"Nein, laß Riff. Mir gefällt es so ganz gut. Irgendwie romantisch, nicht wahr?"  
  
Riff lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. In immer kürzeren Abständen zuckten die Blitze über den Himmel und ließen das Zimmer wie das Szenario eines Horrorfilms aussehen. Aber er mußte zugeben, dass das ganze doch einen romantischen Touch hatte. Die Schatten der Kerze flackerten an den Wänden entlang und hatten irgendwie etwas heimeliges an sich.  
  
Die Flamme der Kerze war wie eine rettende Insel in einem Meer, das aus nichts als Dunkelheit bestand. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Riffs Gesicht.  
  
"Ja Master, Ihr habt recht."  
  
Seine Augen wanderten zu denen des anderen. Es war alles würde in ihnen ebenfalls ein Feuer brennen. Die Farbe war ganz anders als vorher, nicht mehr wie Herbstlaub sondern wie tanzende Flammen.  
  
Cain trank einen Schluck Tee, lehnte sich dann in seinem Sessel zurück und schloß die Augen. Der Schlafmangel der letzten Tage machte sich nun überdeutlich bemerkbar. Ein leises Gähnen konnte er nicht unterdrücken und Riff musterte ihn besorgt.  
  
"Vielleicht solltet Ihr wieder schlafen gehen, Master Cain."  
  
Der Angesprochene rührte sich erst nicht und Riff dachte schon er wäre eingeschlafen.  
  
"Nein, es geht schon. Ich möchte nur für ein paar Augenblicke meine Augen schließen."  
  
Riff nickte und trat ans Fenster. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er Cain. Er war extrem blaß und seine Züge wirkten fast kindlich, wie er so friedlich mit geschlossenen Augen dort saß.  
  
Sein Blick wanderte nun doch aus dem Fenster. Der Regen war nicht mehr so heftig und Blitze waren nur noch vereinzelt zu sehen.  
  
Zu gerne würde er seinen Master wieder in die Arme nehmen, ihn halten und in den Schlaf wiegen, wie ein kleines Kind. Ihm sanft durch seine dunklen Haare streicheln und sich an ihn schmiegen.  
  
Sein Blick wanderte über die weitläufige Rasenfläche die hinter der Villa verlief. Ein schwarzer Schatten huschte zwischen einer Reihe von Büschen hindurch.  
  
War dort etwa jemand? Riff versuchte etwas zu erkennen, konnte jedoch wegen der Dunkelheit so gut wie nichts erkennen.  
  
Die Kerze auf dem Schreibtisch war mittlerweile auch schon völlig heruntergebrannt und erloschen. Der Schatten schlich näher zum Fenster.  
  
Plötzlich erhellte wieder ein Blitz den Himmel und Riff konnte einen Blick auf das Gesicht der Person erhaschen. Erschrocken wich er einen Schritt vom Fenster zurück.  
  
Er hegte keinen Zweifel daran, wen er soeben gesehen hatte. Ob das der Grund für Cains Alpträume war? Hatte er eine Art Vorsehung gehabt?  
  
Riff drehte sich zu seinem Master um und stellte fest, dass dieser eingeschlafen war. Der Kopf war auf seine Schulter gerutscht und sein Atem ging regelmäßig.  
  
Er konnte ihn jetzt einfach nicht wecken. Behutsam nahm er die schlanke Gestalt auf seine Arme und stellte fest, dass Cain so leicht war wie eine Feder.  
  
Er trug ihn zurück in sein Bett und deckte ihn vorsichtig zu. Dann schob er sich einen Stuhl ans Bett und beobachtete seinen Master.  
  
Kaum eine Stunde zuvor hatte Cain ihn noch gefragt, ob er daran glauben würde und nun war es wirklich passiert.  
  
Count Alexis war zurückgekehrt.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note: Ok, das war das erste Kapitel. Ich finde Cain ist teilweise etwas OOC geworden. *schnüff* Außerdem ist es irgendwie ganz anders geworden, als ich beabsichtigt hatte. Und passiert ist auch nicht wirklich was... *seufz* Der Text am Anfang ist aus dem Lied "Storm" von Blackmore's Night. Auf den Text bezogen war damit nicht der richtige Sturm gemeint sondern eher der, der in Cains Innerem wütet. Also, ich hoffe, dass ich ein paar Reviews bekomme! Brauche ja Ansporn um weiter zu schreiben. 


	3. Chapter 2: Sacrifice

Author's Note: So, hier ist endlich das zweite Kapitel! Sorry, dass es etwas länger gedauert hat, aber ich hatte zeitweise nen ziemlichen Durchhänger. Dafür ist es aber auch doppelt so lang wie das erste! *stolzaufsichist* Die Handlung schreitet allerdings ziemlich langsam voran... Und es wird düsterer. Na ja... An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich auch ganz herzlich bei allen bedanken, die mir Kommentare geschrieben haben! *hugyouall*  
  
  
  
SilveryRaven: *sweatdrop* Ist ja gut, fahr deine Zähne wieder ein, ja? *bettel*  
  
Aja-chan, Fidde und GoVe-chan: Freut mich das euch die Fic gefällt! ^^  
  
AvrilFreak: Ich fühle mich geehrt! Also Genie hat mich noch nie jemand genannt! (Außer vielleicht in meinen Träumen, die ich hier nicht näher erläutern möchte *hüstel*)  
  
SakuyaKira: Ich hoffe dir gefällt das neue Chapter! :)  
  
Siberianchan: Sibi-chan! *anspring* Meine Story is gar net besser! *Kopfschüttel* Wir talentfreien Zonen müssen doch zusammenhalten! *knuddel*  
  
Yinni: Ich bin froh das du die Fic magst! ^^v Du bist ja nen bissl dran schuld, dass ich sie überhaupt angefangen hab! *knuff*  
  
Eki: Ich freu mich echt das dir die Fic gefällt! :) Du findest es gut, dass Cain OOC ist??? Also da musst du mir jetzt echt mal erklären wieso... Kann es sein, dass dir der Name bekannt vorkommt, weil du Die Schattengilde gelesen hast? *spekulier* Daher hab ich ihn nämlich! ^^  
  
Ich hoffe dieses Chapter ist zu eurer Zufriedenheit! ^__^ Also, On with the Fic! Ah... By the way, die Zeilen am Anfang sind aus dem Lied "Ice Queen" von Within Temptation.  
  
~ Chapter 2: Sacrifice ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When leaves have fallen  
  
And skies turned to grey  
  
The night keeps on closing in on the day  
  
A nightingale sings his song of farewell  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cain wachte auf, da es ihn zu frösteln begann. Er öffnete die Augen und sah den Himmel seines Bettes über sich. War er denn nicht im Arbeitszimmer eingeschlafen?  
  
Er drehte sich zur Seite und sah Riff, der etwas schief auf einem Stuhl saß und noch schlief. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Riff hatte ihn zurück in sein Bett gebracht.  
  
Leise stand er auf und streckte sich. Ankleiden mußte er sich nicht mehr, hatte er doch den Rest der Nacht in seiner normalen Kleidung geschlafen.  
  
Eine Weile betrachtete er Riff, dann entschied er ihn doch zu wecken. Sanft rüttelte er ihn ein wenig an der Schulter.  
  
Riff blinzelte und öffnete dann die Augen ganz. Wo war er denn? Dann kamen die Erinnerungen zurück und mit ihnen eine Gänsehaut.  
  
"Guten Morgen Riff."  
  
Er erhob sich vom Stuhl und strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn.   
  
"Morgen Master Cain."  
  
Riff ging zum Fenster und schloß es. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern es offengelassen zu haben. Schulterzuckend drehte er sich wieder zu Cain um.  
  
"Mach bitte Frühstück für uns beide, das können wir jetzt wirklich gebrauchen."  
  
Riff verbeugte sich.  
  
"Sehr wohl Master."  
  
Einen Augenblick schweiften seine Gedanken wieder zu dem Fenster, dann folgte er jedoch Cain, der bereits die Tür geöffnet hatte und auf den Gang trat.  
  
Der Schrei seines Masters riß ihn augenblicklich aus den Gedanken. Erschrocken blickte er ihn an. Cains Blick war auf die gegenüberliegende Wand gerichtet.  
  
Riff folgte seinem Blick und keuchte auf. Dort auf dem Boden lag der Kanarienvogel seines Masters und darüber an der Wand...  
  
"Es hat begonnen..."  
  
Nur sehr leise kamen die Worte über Cains Lippen. Sie prangten in leuchtendem Rot an der Wand. Die Schrift war etwas verlaufen und manche Stellen, die an denen das Blut schon vollkommen getrocknet war, waren etwas dunkler.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Er war hier."  
  
Riff, der gerade das Feuer im Kamin des Arbeitszimmers schürte, drehte sich zu seinem Master um. Besorgt musterte er die zitternde Gestalt.  
  
"Ja, Master. Ich habe ihn gestern Nacht gesehen..."  
  
Cain starrte Riff ungläubig an. Hatte er sich gerade etwa verhört?  
  
"Du hast WAS? Warum hast du mich nicht sofort informiert?"  
  
Erschrocken wich Riff, der sich neben seinen Master gestellt hatte, ein paar Schritte zurück.  
  
"Ihr wart gerade eingeschlafen und ich wollte Euch nicht wecken. Ihr saht so blaß aus..."  
  
Er senkte den Kopf. Cain seufzte tief und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Schon in Ordnung... Tut mir leid das ich dich so angefahren habe."  
  
Erstaunt hob Riff wieder den Kopf und sah Cain an. Er hatte sich entschuldigt? Träumte er noch?  
  
"Was wollt ihr jetzt tun, Mylord?"  
  
Cain stand von seinem Sessel auf und ging zum Fenster. Sein Blick schweifte über die Ländereien seiner Villa und dann wieder zurück zu Riff.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht Riff... Wenn er es sogar schafft hier einzudringen, ohne das ich etwas davon merke, habe ich wohl kaum eine Chance mich gegen ihn zu wehren."  
  
Riff nickte langsam. Irgendwie mußte man diesem Mann doch entkommen können...  
  
"Vielleicht solltet ihr für eine Weile ins Ausland gehen."  
  
Cain schüttelte den Kopf. Er würde nie ins Ausland gehen und ohne Riff schon gar nicht.  
  
"Nein Riff. Ich werde hierbleiben und mich meinem Vater stellen..."  
  
  
  
Riff seufzte. Das war typisch für den jungen Lord, er ließ sich von nichts und niemandem etwas sagen und mußte immer seinen Kopf durchsetzen.  
  
"Ich werde ein wenig mit Belle Ami spazieren gehen um mich abzulenken. Du hast für den Rest des Tages frei."  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Den Rest des Tages frei... Was sollte er schon machen? Sein ganzes Leben bestand nur darin, für seinen Master zu kochen, zu putzen und anderweitig für ihn da zu sein.   
  
Immer noch nicht wissend was er tun sollte, ließ er sich in den Sessel sinken, in dem Cain bis vor kurzem noch gesessen hatte. Ein leichter Hauch seines Eau de Cologne lag noch in der Luft und Riff sog den Duft tief ein.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen schritt Cain durch die Tür und schlug den Weg zum Garten ein. Belle Ami lag dösend in der kleinen Holzhütte, die in ihrem Zwinger stand.  
  
Er nahm den Schlüssel für den Zwinger und die Leine von einem Haken und öffnete die Zwingertür. Belle Ami erhob sich und kam freudig bellend auf ihn zu. Liebevoll streichelte Cain der Neufundländer-Hündin durch das glänzende, schwarze Fell.  
  
Er hatte sie jetzt schon eine ganze Weile. Eines Tages war er bei einem Bummel durch die Straßen auf eine Gruppe Jungen gestoßen, die ein armes, wehrloses Hundebaby gequält hatten.   
  
Die kleine Hündin hatte einige blutige Striemen gehabt und ängstlich gewinselt. Als Cain auf die Jungen zugegangen war, hatten sie schnell das Weite gesucht. Er hatte das arme Tier mitgenommen und Riff hatte sich um ihre Wunden gekümmert.  
  
Nun war sie kein Welpe mehr, sondern reichte ihm mit dem Kopf bis zur Hüfte. Cain hatte sie sehr liebgewonnen und sie verstand es immer wieder ihn aufzumuntern.   
  
Sie verstand ihn, auch wenn sie nicht sprechen konnte. Außerdem stellten Tiere keine Fragen. Ihr immer noch den Kopf streichelnd, leinte er sie an und machte danach die Zwingertür zu.  
  
Langsam ging er über die große Rasenfläche hinter dem Haus und ließ Belle Ami an der langen Leine laufen, damit sie sich austoben konnte.  
  
Dann schlug er den Pfad, der in den Wald führte ein. Cain kam gern hierher, war es doch so schön ruhig und weit und breit keine Menschenseele zu sehen.  
  
Tief atmete er den Duft von Tannen und Harz ein, der ihn mit einem Gefühl von Freiheit erfüllte. Wenn er hier war, fielen für einen Augenblick alle Sorgen von ihm ab und er war einfach irgend jemand, wurde eins mit der Natur.  
  
Der Wind rauschte durch die Bäume und übertönte jegliches Geräusch von Schritten. Der Waldboden war noch feucht vom Sturm der gestrigen Nacht.  
  
Cain sah nach oben zu den Wipfeln der Bäume. Genau im selben Augenblick löste sich ein einzelner Wassertropfen von der Spitze eines Blattes und landete mit einem leisen 'Platsch' auf seiner Nase.  
  
Langsam bahnte er sich seinen Weg bis zur Nasenspitze und lief dann weiter zu Cains Lippen. Seine Zunge schnellte hervor und leckte den Tropfen auf.  
  
Plötzlich huschte vor ihnen ein Eichhörnchen über den Weg und holte den jungen Lord aus seinem tranceähnlichen Zustand.   
  
Er hatte nicht viel Zeit zum Nachdenken, sondern zog reflexartig an der Leine um Belle Ami zurück zu halten, die dem kleinen Tier nachjagen wollte.  
  
Doch lange konnte er sie nicht halten. Sie zog so stark, daß er letztendlich die Leine loslassen mußte. Kaum war dies passiert, raste die Hündin davon, mitten in das Dickicht.  
  
Seufzend schüttelte Cain den Kopf. Das war wieder typisch für Belle Ami, also machte er sich keine großen Sorgen. Er würde einfach die Zwingertür auflassen. Bisher war sie schließlich immer von alleine wiedergekommen.  
  
Ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen, machte er sich wieder auf den Weg zurück. Kaum hatte er den Wald hinter sich gelassen, kamen alle seine Gedanken zurück.  
  
Sein Vater wollte sein Leben zerstören, ihn vielleicht sogar töten... Eigentlich war das ja nichts Neues, schließlich hatte sein Vater ihn damals immer geschlagen und versucht ihn zu vergiften.  
  
Wie er wohl all die Jahre überlebt hatte? Schließlich hatte er ihn ebenfalls vergiftet. Cain für sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und schnaufte. Er sollte sich nicht so viele Gedanken darüber machen.  
  
Er gähnte herzhaft und nahm sich vor später einen kleinen Mittagsschlaf zu halten. Er ging zum Zwinger, öffnete die Tür und ging wieder ins Haus.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Riff hatte mittlerweile etwas für seinen Master und sich gekocht, war doch nach dem morgendlichen 'Zwischenfall' das Frühstück ausgefallen. Mit einer Gabel drehte er die Steaks um und widmete sich dann der Soße.  
  
Er holte Teller aus dem Schrank und richtete das Essen an. Das Steak war noch blutig, genau wie Master Cain es mochte. Er drehte sich um, bereit das Essen ins Speisezimmer zu tragen und bemerkte, dass der junge Lord in der Tür stand und ihm beobachtete.  
  
Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln und Riff erwiderte es.  
  
"Wie war Euer Spaziergang, MyLord?"  
  
Cains Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen und er folgte Riff, der an ihm vorbei getreten war und sich auf den Weg ins Speisezimmer machte.  
  
"Ach, Belle Ami ist mir mal wieder entwischt. Dieser Hund ist einfach unverbesserlich."  
  
Riff war froh, seinen Master mit besserer Laune zu sehen. Später war noch genug Zeit um über Count Alexis und was nun zu tun war zu sprechen.  
  
"Ihr mögt sie sehr, nicht wahr? Ihr geht immer so liebevoll mit ihr um..."  
  
Riffs Wangen nahmen einen leichten Rotton an. Konnte er sich denn nicht beherrschen? Er war froh, dass Cain nur seinen Rücken sehen konnte und somit nicht bemerkte wie sein Diener errötete.  
  
Er machte sich darauf gefaßt, dass Cain ihn wieder anschreien würde, doch nichts dergleichen geschah.  
  
Da er ihm ja den Rücken zugedreht hatte, bemerkte Riff nicht, dass sein Master, genau wie er selbst errötete und seinen Blick auf den Boden richtete.  
  
Liebevoll? Ja, so könnte man es sagen... Aber war da eben nicht ein Hauch von Eifersucht in Riffs Stimme gewesen? Cain schüttelte den Kopf. Da hatten seinen Ohren ihm bestimmt nur wieder einen Streich gespielt.  
  
"Ja, da hast du recht... Ich habe sie sehr gern."  
  
'Und dich auch, mehr als das...', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.  
  
Riff war mehr als überrascht über diese Antwort, zeigte sein Master doch nur sehr selten seine Gefühle.  
  
Sie erreichten das Speisezimmer und Riff stellte die Teller auf den Tisch. Schweigend setzten sie sich und Riff schenkte Cain ein Glas Wasser ein. Alkohol trank der junge Lord nur, wenn er Gäste hatte oder auf Parties war.  
  
Morgen würde wieder eine solche stattfinden und Riff war sich nicht sicher, ob er es wagen konnte seinen Master darum zu bitten nicht hin zu gehen. Aber vielleicht war jetzt auch ein guter Zeitpunkt dazu.  
  
"Master Cain? Morgen gibt doch Lord Winchester diese Party und ich weiß, dass ihr dorthin wollt. Wäre es nicht vielleicht besser, ihr würdet... nun ja... hierbleiben?"  
  
Cain hörte auf zu essen und sah Riff an. Der mied seinen Blick und stocherte mit der Gabel auf seinem Teller herum. Er hatte sein Essen kaum angerührt. Machte er sich etwa Sorgen? Die Party hatte er fast vergessen. Ohne viel darüber nachzudenken legte er seine Hand auf die von Riff und streichelte mit dem Daumen darüber.  
  
Riff war wie erstarrt und hob langsam den Kopf um seinen Master anzuschauen. Der lächelte liebevoll und er bemerkte den Daumen der sanft über seinen Handrücken streichelte.  
  
Riff schloß kurz die Augen, nur um sie gleich darauf wieder zu öffnen. Nein, dies war definitiv kein Traum! Was war denn nur in seinen Master gefahren? Er begann leicht zu zittern, konnte er doch Cains samtweiche Finger auf seiner Haut fühlen und bei dem Gedanken sie würden ihn noch an anderen Stellen berühren, schoß ihm die Röte ins Gesicht.  
  
"Mir passiert schon nichts Riff, mach dir keine Sorgen."  
  
Riff hielt für eine Sekunde die Luft an und ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken. Cains Stimme schien tiefer zu sein als sonst und hörte sich fast erotisch an. Fassung bewahren, Riff!  
  
Die Hand des jungen Lord lag immer noch auf der seines Dieners. Auch Cain lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Was war nur mit ihm los? Er konnte sich sein eigenes Benehmen nicht mehr erklären.   
  
Seine Gefühle für Riff gewannen immer mehr die Oberhand und er war kurz davor ihm zu sagen, dass er ihn all die Jahre über geliebt hatte und dass er Angst davor hatte, dass Riff ihn eines Tages verlassen würde.  
  
Riff nickte nur und schaute wieder auf seinen Teller. Cain nahm nun endlich seine Hand von Riffs und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
  
Er stocherte noch ein wenig weiter in seinem Essen herum, dann stand Riff jedoch auf und trug das Geschirr in die Küche.  
  
Als er den Raum verlassen hatte, stieß Cain einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Irgendwie mußte er sich doch wieder unter Kontrolle bekommen. Er lehnte sich noch weiter in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.  
  
Ihm entwich ein Gähnen und seine Augen fielen immer wieder für ein paar Sekunden zu. Jetzt war definitiv die Zeit für einen kleinen Mittagsschlaf.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Die Lippen der am Fenster stehenden Person verzogen sich zu einem gehässigen Grinsen. Count Alexis hatte diese ganze Szene beobachtet und kannte nun den größten Schwachpunkt seines Sohnes.  
  
Leise schlich er wieder davon und wischte sich nebenbei die blutige Hand an seinem Mantel ab.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fast lautlos öffnete Riff die Tür und schloß sie genauso leise wieder hinter sich. Der Stuhl, auf dem er die Nacht verbracht hatte, stand noch immer neben dem Bett.  
  
Cain lag auf der Seite und hatte die Knie an den Bauch gezogen. Seine schwarzen Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht und verliehen ihm etwas kindliches, was Riff in der vorherigen Nacht schon aufgefallen war.  
  
Als er neben dem Bett in die Hocke ging, nahm er ganz leicht Cains warmen Atem wahr. Für eine Sekunde schloß er die Augen und genoß dieses Gefühl.  
  
Riff versuchte sich dagegen zu sträuben, aber er konnte einfach nicht anders. Sanft strich er dem jungen Lord die Haare aus dem Gesicht, immer darauf bedacht ihn nicht zu wecken.  
  
Am liebsten hätte er sich zu ihm herunter gebeugt und ihm einen Kuß auf die Lippen gehaucht, aber das war ihm zu riskant. Würde Cain davon aufwachen und es bemerken, würde er ihn zum Teufel jagen.  
  
Riff konnte sich ein Leben ohne seinen Master einfach nicht mehr vorstellen, selbst wenn das bedeutete mit ansehen zu müssen, wie nach jeder Party irgendeine Frau seine Gemächer verließ. Es schmerzte ihn mehr als er je zugegeben hätte, aber wenn das der Preis war um bei Cain zu bleiben, so zahlte er ihn gern.  
  
Langsam erhob er sich wieder und streckte sich. Sein Rücken war immer noch etwas steif von der Nacht, aber es machte ihm nichts aus. Wieder setzte er sich auf den Stuhl und beobachtete seinen Master.  
  
Er sah so friedlich aus und Riff war froh, dass er nicht wieder einen dieser Alpträume hatte. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen döste auch er kurze Zeit später ein.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cain wachte auf, da es ihn fröstelte. Erst konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen seine Augen zu öffnen, tat es nach einer Weile aber doch.  
  
Das Zimmer lag völlig im Dunkeln und er mußte sich erst daran gewöhnen, um etwas zu sehen. Hatte er wirklich so lange geschlafen?  
  
Neben seinem Bett machte er eine andere Person aus. Hatte Riff etwa wieder auf dem Stuhl geschlafen? Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf und setzte sich auf.  
  
Die Decke war vom Bett auf den Fußboden gerutscht, was der Grund für sein Frieren war. Er zog sie wieder nach oben und schwang dann die Beine über den Bettrand.  
  
Auf dem Tischchen neben seinem Bett stand ein Kerzenleuchter. Er zündete die Kerzen an und warf einen Blick auf die Kuckucksuhr. Sie zeigte an, dass es bereits Acht Uhr abends war.  
  
Cain war erstaunt, dass er solange geschlafen hatte. Die vorherige Nacht hatte ihn wohl doch mehr mitgenommen, als er gedacht hatte.  
  
Er war immer noch sehr müde, verspürte jedoch wieder ein Gefühl von Hunger. Er kniete sich neben den Stuhl auf dem Riff weiterhin tief und fest schlief.  
  
Der junge Lord betrachtete die Gesichtszüge seiner heimlichen Liebe. Mit dem Zeigefinger fuhr er sacht Riffs Lippen nach. Sie fühlten sich wie die Blütenblätter einer Rose an.  
  
Riff rührte sich und seufzte. Cain bekam einen Schreck, beruhigte sich jedoch wieder, als er merkte, dass Riff immer noch schlief.  
  
Er erhob sich wieder, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und betrachtet Riff noch eine Weile im Kerzenschein. Sein Haar schimmerte wie flüssiges Silber und langen, fein geschwungenen Wimpern verliehen ihm einen Hauch Femininität.  
  
Als hätten sie den Blick gespürt, öffneten sich kaum eine Sekunde später eisblaue Augen und sahen sich um. Als sie die Kerzen fixierten, zogen sich die Pupillen angesichts der Helligkeit kurz zusammen.  
  
Riff versuchte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken und ließ seinen Blick zu Cain schweifen. Der saß noch immer auf der Bettkante und lächelte leicht.  
  
"Master Cain, ihr seid ja schon wieder wach..."  
  
Der Blick des Dieners ging nun auch zur Uhr und er schien sehr überrascht zu sein.  
  
"Was, sieben Stunden? Oh weh..."  
  
Die eisblauen Augen weiteten sich leicht. Und dann traf es Riff wie einen Schlag in die Magengrube: Er hatte auf einem Stuhl neben Cains Bett geschlafen und sein Master war vor ihm aufgewacht! Oh nein...  
  
"Ich bin schon eine Weile wach. Mach dir nichts draus, die letzte Nacht war anstrengend - für uns beide. Könntest du bitte gleich eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen machen, ich habe ein Wenig Hunger."  
  
Was, kein Wort darüber? Erleichtert erhob sich Riff von seinem Stuhl und streckte sich. Er verbeugte sich und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Cain hatte es süß gefunden, dass Riff sich anscheinend große Sorgen um ihn machte und deshalb an seinem Bett 'Wache' hielt.  
  
Er wollte es jedoch nicht ansprechen, da er sonst Gefahr gelaufen wäre, dass seine Gefühle wieder die Oberhand gewonnen hätten.  
  
Vor dem Spiegel richtete er ein Wenig seine Haare und verließ ebenfalls das Schlafzimmer um sich auf den Weg ins Speisezimmer zu machen.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Riff bereitete in der Küche ein paar Sandwiches, legte sie auf einen Teller und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg ins Speisezimmer.  
  
Er hoffte sehr, Cain würde die Sache von vorher nicht doch noch erwähnen. Was hatte er sich denn nur dabei gedacht?  
  
Sicher, er wollte seinen Master beschützen, aber er wußte selbst das er übertrieb. Count Alexis würde wohl kaum einfach so ins Haus spazieren.  
  
Unwillig schüttelte Riff den Kopf. Daran sollte er jetzt erst gar nicht denken.  
  
Fast wäre er, so in seinen Gedanken vertieft, gegen die Tür gelaufen. Er fing sich gerade noch und trat ins Zimmer.  
  
Cain saß bereits am Tisch, hatte sich zurückgelehnt, die Augen geschlossen und die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Riff machte sich durch ein Räuspern bemerkbar und stellte den Teller mit den Sandwiches vor seinem Master ab.  
  
Der öffnete langsam die Augen und sah ihn und dann den Teller vor sich an. Dann wieder Riff und wieder den Teller.  
  
"Ißt du nichts, Riff?"  
  
Sorgte er sich etwa? Riffs Herz machte einen Sprung, aber er schüttelte den Kopf um diese Gedanken loszuwerden.  
  
"Nein Master Cain, ich habe keinen Hunger."  
  
Cain schaute ihn nachdenklich an. Heute Mittag hatte er auch kaum etwas gegessen. Woran das wohl lag? Er beschloß nicht weiter zu fragen, da es sowieso nichts bringen würde.  
  
Er nahm ein Sandwich vom Teller und biß genüßlich hinein. Eine Weile aß er schweigend weiter, dann sah er wieder Riff an, der sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch gesetzt hatte.  
  
"Ach Riff... Du mußt nicht immer auf einem Stuhl neben meinem Bett schlafen. Nicht das ich was dagegen hätte, aber das ist bestimmt ziemlich unbequem..."  
  
Was faselte er denn nun schon wieder? Nichts dagegen... bestimmt unbequem... Hatte Liebe etwa einen Effekt auf den Intellekt eines Menschen? Anscheinend...  
  
Riff wäre fast vom Stuhl gekippt, hatte Cain doch alle seine Hoffnungen aus der Sache rauszukommen, ohne sich erklären zu müssen gerade zunichte gemacht.  
  
Allerdings verwunderte es ihn doch schon sehr, was sein Master gesagt hatte. Er hatte nichts dagegen... Und er hatte sich Gedanken um die Bequemlichkeit gemacht. Das mußte Riff erst einmal verdauen.  
  
Wie gut, dass er nichts gegessen hatte, sonst hätte er sich hundertprozentig verschluckt.  
  
Cain unterdessen hatte sich selbst geradeso noch davor bewahren können Riff anzubieten, dass er ja neben ihm im Bett schlafen könne. Zum verrückt werden!  
  
"In Ordnung Master..."  
  
Was, mehr hatte er nicht dazu zu sagen? Cain bemerkte, dass Riff unruhig wurde und entgegnete nichts darauf. Seinem Diener schien das Thema ja äußerst peinlich zu sein.  
  
Riff war froh nichts weiter sagen zu müssen und wartete, bis der junge Lord sein Essen beendet hatte, damit er den Teller wieder wegräumen konnte.  
  
"Wenn du in der Küche fertig bist, zünde bitte den Kamin im Arbeitszimmer an."  
  
Riff verbeugte sich und zwang sich zu lächeln.  
  
"Sehr wohl."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cain saß in einem Ohrensessel direkt vor seinem Kamin im Arbeitszimmer. In der rechten Hand hielt er ein Glas Rotwein. Es war zwar kein besonderer Anlaß, aber er konnte jetzt ein bißchen Alkohol vertragen.  
  
Das Feuer knisterte lustig vor sich hin und der junge Lord starrte unentwegt in die Flammen. Das Spiel von Schatten und Licht, gepaart mit dem ersten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht verlieh ihm ein dämonisches Aussehen.  
  
Er saß nun schon seit Stunden hier und tat nichts. Riff war gerade eben losgegangen um zu kontrollieren, ob auch alle Fenster und Türen geschlossen waren.  
  
Die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims zeigte an, dass es bereits kurz vor Mitternacht war. Cain fragte sich, was wohl als nächstes geschehen würde.  
  
Erst der Kanarienvogel und dann? Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass er gar nicht kontrolliert hatte, ob Belle Ami wieder aufgetaucht war.  
  
Gerade schlug die Uhr Mitternacht und Cain war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür in den Garten, als er plötzlich vom Fenster aus Flammen lodern sehen konnte.  
  
Er lief schon fast und riß die Tür auf so schnell er konnte. Der Anblick, der ihn erwartete, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.  
  
Jemand hatte mit Spiritus ein Pentagramm auf dem Rasen gemacht und es angezündet. Die Flammen loderten mindestens zwei Meter hoch, um sich dann im unendlichen Dunkel des Himmels zu verlieren.  
  
Cain ging näher heran. Er sah, dass etwas in der Mitte des Pentagrammes war, konnte aber nichts genaueres erkennen. Als er noch näher kam, sah er, dass ein Speer aus dem Boden ragte, auf dessen Spitze ein... ein Herz steckte.  
  
Angst kroch in ihm hoch und er fühlte sich beobachtet. Am Fuß des Speeres konnte er schwarze Haare ausmachen. Halt, nein, das waren keine Haare. Das war... Fell... Belle Ami!  
  
"NEIN! BELLE AMI!"  
  
Der junge Lord sank auf die Knie und fing an zu zittern. Vor seinem inneren Auge liefen die letzten Jahre mit Belle Ami wie in Zeitlupe ab. Die schöne Zeit, die sie gemeinsam im Wald verbracht hatten, die Augenblicke, in denen sich Cain wirklich frei gefühlt hatte...  
  
Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass die quirlige Hündin tot war... Tot, umgebracht... Der Mann, der sich sein Vater nannte hatte sie umgebracht...  
  
Tränen quollen aus seinen Augen und er tat nichts um sie wegzuwischen. Nie zuvor hatte ihn der Tod von jemandem so viel ausgemacht. Die Menschen waren ihm alle gleich gewesen, aber seine Hündin... Belle Ami...  
  
Er bemerkte nicht, wie sich ihm von hinten, durch den Schrei angelockt, eine Person näherte...  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 3: Malice

Author's Note: *tada* Das dritte Kapitel! ^^v Ich hab es tatsächlich geschafft! *freu* Ich weiß, es hat wieder nen Weilchen gedauert, aber ich hatte echt ne Menge anderer Dinge zu tun. *seufz* Na ja, wie das halt so ist, kam mal wieder was dazwischen... *doppelseufz* Dieses Mal hab ich es auch endlich geschafft das Rating hochzusetzen, hatte ich beim letzten Kapitel vergessen, ich Schussel ich. *sweatdrop*  
  
Natürlich auch wieder vielen, vielen lieben Dank an meine Kommentarschreiber! *allehalbtotknuddel*  
  
Die Zeilen am Anfang stammen übrigens aus dem Lied "Tears in the Rain" von L'Ame immortelle.  
  
~ Chapter 3: Malice ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The gentle water flowing down  
  
The collapsed soul that wants to drown  
  
This was my kingdom, now it's lost  
  
In the gentle rain, in that I trust  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Riff blieb wie erstarrt hinter Cain stehen und starrte ebenfalls in die Mitte des Pentagramms. Dort lag Belle Ami... Die Augen der Hündin waren aufgerissen und in ihrer Brust klaffte ein großes Loch, aus dem immer noch Blut sickerte.  
  
Als sich seine Erstarrung löste, beugte er sich herunter zu seinem Master. Dessen Körper wurde immer wieder von Schluchzern geschüttelt und er zitterte wie Espenlaub.  
  
Die Wangen waren von den Tränen gerötet und das Gesicht war leicht aufgedunsen. Cain schlang die Arme fester um sich, als würde er sich selbst schützen.  
  
Er fühlte sich so hilflos, einfach nur hilflos. Er hatte diese Hündin geliebt, als wäre sie ein Mensch gewesen. Seine Schwester, oder vielleicht soetwas wie seine Tochter.  
  
Nun würde Cain nie wieder in diese gutmütigen, braunen Augen schauen können. Nicht einmal erinnern konnte er sich daran, da ihm das Bild von den zu Tode erschreckten aufgerissenen Bernsteinaugen für immer ins Gedächtnis eingebrannt sein würde.  
  
Der Rasen um den Hundekadaver war mittlerweile blutgetränkt und der Geruch verbrannten Fleisches lag in der Luft.  
  
Die Flammen waren auf das Fell übergesprungen und der Leichnam brannte nun lichterloh. Die Flammen schlugen nicht mehr so hoch, doch immer noch hoch genug um den Speer ebenfalls anzusengen.  
  
Er kippte um und stürzte vollends in die Flammen. Durch den plötzlichen Fall löste sich das Herz der Hündin von der Spitze und fiel aus dem Pentagramm.  
  
Genau vor Cains Füße. Da noch immer Blut daran klebte, spritzte dieses Cain beim Aufprall ins Gesicht.  
  
Er schrie auf und taumelte entsetzt rückwärts. Mit seinem Rücken stieß er gegen Riffs Beine und riß diesen mit sich. Hastig wischte er sich mit den Ärmeln durchs Gesicht.  
  
Riff landete auf dem leicht feuchten Gras und schlang reflexartig die Arme um Cain. Der schlotterte und wischte immer noch wie fanatisch das Blut aus seinem Gesicht.  
  
Man konnte fast denken, er wäre verrückt geworden. Riff wußte nicht was er tun sollte. Er versuchte Cains Hand zu greifen, was sich als schwieriges Unterfangen herausstellte.  
  
Schließlich schaffte er es jedoch und erschrak. Sie war kalt wie Eis. Er mußte seinen Master unbedingt so schnell wie möglich ins Haus schaffen, damit dieser sich aufwärmen konnte.  
  
Cain fühlte sich als würde sein Gesicht verbrennen. Es brannte, als wäre es nicht Blut, sondern Säure die in seinem Gesicht hing. Säure, die sich langsam durch seine Haut fraß, die alles verätzte.  
  
Als er die Arme um sich spürte, fuhren seine Gedanken Achterbahn. Er registrierte nicht, dass es Riff war, sondern dachte sein Vater hätte ihn nun endgültig gefangen.  
  
"Master Cain!"  
  
Cain reagierte nicht auf Riffs Rufe. Er ließ den jungen Lord los und dieser stützte das Gesicht in die Hände und rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen.  
  
Wie apathisch wippte er immer vor und zurück, der Schock saß immer noch so tief wie am Anfang.   
  
Riff erschrak. So hatte er Cain noch nie erlebt, den Mann, der keine Gefühle zeigte und allem mit einer Gleichgültigkeit begegnete, dass es schon fast unheimlich war.  
  
Obwohl er zugeben mußte, dass Cain in den letzten Tagen anders gewesen war... Seit diese Alpträume angefangen hatte, war er wie ausgewechselt gewesen.  
  
Riff legte seinem Master eine Hand auf die Schulter und schüttelte ihn. Dieses Mal reagierte Cain, indem er sich umdrehte und seinen Diener aus verschleierten Augen ansah.  
  
Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Cain ihn erkannte, doch einen Versuch war es wert.  
  
"Master Cain, ihr müßt ins Haus, sonst werdet ihr noch krank, kommt!"  
  
Riff streckte ihm die Hand hin und der junge Lord ergriff sie, ließ sich hochziehen. Er war so wackelig auf den Beinen, dass er Riff in die Arme fiel.  
  
Seine eigenen umschlangen nun den Diener und er schluchzte haltlos in dessen Hemd. Riff streichelte ihm sanft über das dunkle Haar.  
  
Mit einem besorgten Gesicht legte er einen Arm um Cains Rücken, den anderen in seine Kniekehlen und hob ihn hoch.  
  
Er beeilte sich damit ihn ins Haus zu tragen, da er noch immer zitterte.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Count Alexis stand im Schutz der Dunkelheit hinter einer Tanne. Er beobachtete den Zusammenbruch seines Sohnes und war mehr als zufrieden.  
  
Als er der Hündin das pulsierende Herz herausgerissen hatte und die warme, rote Flüssigkeit über seine Hände gelaufen war, erfüllte ihn eine tiefe Genugtuung.  
  
Wieder hatte er seinem Sohn etwas geraubt, das dieser liebte. Cains Tränen waren wie ein Lebenselixier für ihn.  
  
Es war auch zu leicht gewesen, den dämlichen Köter einzufangen. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass das Ableben dieses dämlichen Viehs Cain so mitnehmen würde, aber um so besser!  
  
Je mehr Schmerz dieser kleine Bastard empfand, desto größer war sein Triumph! Bald würde es vollbracht sein...  
  
Mit einem Lächeln, das eher einer Grimasse glich, drehte er sich um verschwand im Dunkel der Nacht.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vorsichtig setzte Riff seinen Master in dem Ohrensessel ab, in dem er vor dem Vorfall noch gesessen hatte. Das Feuer brannte noch ein Wenig und er mußte nur Holz nachlegen.  
  
Aus dem Nebenzimmer holte er schnell eine Decke und wickelte Cain damit ein, der langsam aufhörte zu zittern.  
  
"Mylord, ich werde Doktor Allen holen, damit er sich um sie kümmert."  
  
Cain hatte sich soweit erholt, dass er wieder einigermaßen klar denken konnte und alles um sich herum mitbekam.  
  
"Riff..."  
  
Seine Stimme war nur ein kaum zu verstehendes Wispern, aber Riff hatte ihn gehört. Er hatte schon zum gehen in der Tür gestanden, kam aber jetzt zurück.  
  
"Ja, Master Cain?"  
  
Langsam wandte Cain ihm den Blick zu und sah ihn flehend an. Seine Augen waren stumpf und hatten ganz ihren üblichen Glanz verloren.  
  
"Bitte... laß mich nicht allein... Bitte..."  
  
Seine Stimme war immer noch genauso leise und Riff konnte deutlich die Angst in den Worten hören. Vor dem Fenster war noch ein leichter Lichtschein vom Rest der Flammen zu sehen und Riff lief es kalt den Rücken herunter.  
  
Was, wenn Count Alexis noch da war? Daran hatte bis jetzt gar nicht denken wollen... Aber irgendwie mußte er doch den Arzt holen!  
  
"Ich bin nur für einen kurzen Augenblick weg, Mylord... Ich werde mich beeilen, das verspreche ich!"  
  
Cain sah ihn immer noch angsterfüllt an und schluckte, nickte aber dann. Riff drückte die Hand des jungen Lords, die seine umklammert hielt kurz, löste sie aber dann.  
  
Schweren Herzens machte er sich auf den Weg in die Vorhalle um den Doktor zu verständigen. [1]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cain zog die Decke fester um sich. Er fror, obwohl es im Zimmer sehr warm war. Das Feuer im Kamin knisterte und als er in die Flammen sah, war es, als würde er die Ereignisse von vor ein paar Minuten erneut sehen.  
  
Sein Schluchzen wurde wieder lauter und er spürte etwas Nasses auf seinen Wangen. Vorher hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass er geweint hat, doch jetzt dafür um so deutlicher.  
  
Er schämte sich dafür, aber er konnte einfach nicht anders. Riff hatte ihn schon wieder so gesehen...  
  
Er hoffte Riff würde bald zurückkehren. Obwohl er nur ein paar Zimmer entfernt war, machte Cain sich Sorgen. Riff war jetzt alles, was ihm noch geblieben war, nachdem sein Vater - bei diesem Wort kam Übelkeit in ihm auf - auch Belle Ami getötet hatte...  
  
Dieser Mann war so krank... Einfach so einem wehrlosen Tier das Herz rauszureißen, weil es ihm Spaß machte! Seine Trauer schlug allmählich in Wut um und seine Tränen versiegten langsam.  
  
Cain fühlte sich so kraftlos, war nicht einmal in der Lage aufzustehen... Er lehnte sich weiter im Sessel zurück und schloß die Augen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Riff griff den Hörer und wählte die Nummer des Arztes. Ungeduldig wartete er darauf, dass es klingelte und trippelte nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
  
Schließlich meldete sich die verschlafen klingende Stimme von Ansel Allen am anderen Ende.  
  
"Ja hallo, hier Dr. Allen, was kann ich für Sie tun?"  
  
Riff seufzte erleichtert auf. Nur was sollte er dem Arzt jetzt sagen? Er konnte ihm schlecht die ganze Geschichte erzählen...  
  
"Hallo Dr. Allen, hier spricht Rivere. Bitte kommen Sie schnell, Count Hargreaves hat einen schweren Schock erlitten und braucht dringend ärztliche Hilfe!"  
  
Innerlich klopfte er sich selbst auf die Schulter. Wieder einmal elegant aus der Affäre gezogen. Außerdem mußte er sich beeilen, da sein Master ihn bestimmt schon vermißte.  
  
Bei der Zweideutigkeit dieser Gedanken wurde Riff leicht rot um die Nasenspitze und verfluchte sich selbst, dass er in so einer Situation über so etwas nachdachte.  
  
"Ah, Riff... Was ist den geschehen?"  
  
Riff fragte sich ernsthaft, welchen Teil von 'Bitte kommen Sie schnell' der Arzt nicht verstand, zwang sich aber ruhig zu bleiben.  
  
"Das erkläre ich Ihnen, wenn Sie da sind. Bitte beeilen Sie sich!"  
  
Am anderen Ende der Leitung wurde die Zustimmung gemurmelt und das nun folgende Tuten signalisierte, dass Allen eingehängt hatte.  
  
Auch er legte den Hörer wieder auf die Gabel und machte sich zurück auf den Weg zum Arbeitszimmer, in dem sein Master vor dem Kamin saß.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cain hatte noch immer die Augen geschlossen, als er hörte wie sich die Tür öffnete. Erschrocken fuhr er auf, beruhigte sich jedoch sofort wieder, als er sah, dass er Riff war.  
  
"Bitte entschuldigt, dass es so lange gedauert hat, Mylord."  
  
Mit diesen Worten verbeugte sich Riff und machte ein paar Schritte auf den Sessel zu. Cain lächelte leicht und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Schon gut. Wie du siehst lebe ich ja noch..."  
  
Beim Klang dieser Worte lief es dem Diener kalt den Rücken runter. Hatte er sich verhört, oder hatte sein Master das 'noch' betont. Er schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab und versuchte wieder einen einigermaßen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.  
  
"Doktor Allen wird gleich da sein."  
  
Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Cains Mundwinkel und er streckte seine Hand nach Riffs aus. Dieser nahm sie in die seinen und versuchte sie ein wenig zu wärmen.  
  
"Danke Riff, aber das wäre nicht nötig gewesen... Mir reicht es vollkommen, wenn du da bist..."  
  
Die wohlbekannte Röte schlich sich wieder auf Riffs Wangen und er war froh, dass der Raum nicht sehr stark beleuchtet war.  
  
Cain bemerkte sie dennoch und lächelte ihn an. Er war so froh, dass Riff da war, dass er sogar für einen Augenblick die vorangegangenen Ereignisse vergaß.  
  
Der Schmerz über den Verlust Belle Amis saß zwar noch sehr tief, aber so lange er Riff hatte, war alles andere unwichtig für ihn.  
  
Sein Diener war immer wie eine rettende Insel für ihn gewesen. Damals hatte er ihn gebeten ihn nicht wegzuschicken, war freiwillig geblieben um ihm zu dienen. Bedeutet das nicht, dass er ihn auch sehr mögen mußte?  
  
Die Konsequenzen ignorierend, wollte er nun alles auf eine Karte setzen. Langsam beugte er sich immer weiter zu Riff, der neben dem Sessel in die Knie gegangen war.  
  
Ihre Gesichter waren nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, so dass er Riffs warmen Atem auf seiner Wange spüren konnte.  
  
Nur noch ein paar Zentimeter und er würde diese wunderbaren, weichen Lippen auf seinen eigenen fühlen. Der Standesunterschied zwischen ihnen war ihm mehr als egal, alles was er wollte, war Riff.  
  
Riff stockte der Atem. So nah war er seinem Master noch nie gewesen, nun konnte er genau in diese schönen gold-grünen Augen schauen.  
  
Plötzlich durchbrach ein Klingeln die Stille. Blitzartig fuhren die beiden auseinander. Riff erhob sich und drehte seinem Master den Rücken zu.  
  
"Das wird Doktor Allen sein."  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort und in einem Tempo, das man meinen könnte, er wolle flüchten, verließ Riff das Zimmer um dem Arzt zu öffnen.  
  
Cain ließ sich in den Sessel zurücksinken und schlug mit der Faust auf die Lehne. Warum? Warum immer in solchen Momenten? Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Riff ging mit schnellen Schritten durch die Flure um Dr. Allen die Tür zu öffnen. Seine Gedanken spielten verrückt. Hatte Cain wirklich gerade vorgehabt ihn zu küssen?  
  
Selbst wenn, lag es wohl bestimmt nur daran, dass er momentan so verwirrt war und unter Schock stand. Riff seufzte tief und fuhr sich durch die Haare.  
  
Wie hatte er bloß denken können, dass sein Master es vielleicht ernst meinte? Allein der Unterschied im Stand machte diese Beziehung unmöglich und Cain war nicht so dumm seinen Ruf deswegen aufs Spiel zu setzen.  
  
Aber das war jetzt sowieso nicht wichtig. Mittlerweile war Riff an der Eingangstür angekommen und öffnete sie. Die zweiflüglige Tür knarrte leise und das Echo hallte in der großen Eingangshalle.  
  
Davor stand Dr. Allen. Seine langen Haare hingen ihm offen über die Schultern und waren ein wenig durcheinander.  
  
Seine Brille hatte er nicht aufgesetzt und er sah sehr müde aus. Als Riff die Türe öffnete hob er den Blick, der bisher auf dem Boden geruht hatte.  
  
Leicht lächelte der Doktor, aber nur für eine Sekunde. Riff öffnete den einen Flügel der Tür weiter und Ansel trat ein.  
  
Die ersten Schritte gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, dann faßte sich der Arzt ein Herz und stellte die Frage, die ihn so sehr bewegte.  
  
"Riff... Was ist mit Count Hargreaves geschehen?"  
  
Der Diener seufzte tief. Er hatte versucht sich auf dieses Gespräch vorzubereiten, aber seit dem Vorfall mit Cain war sein Kopf wie leergebrannt.  
  
"Sein Vater ist zurückgekehrt und hat seine Hündin getötet. Das hat ihn so sehr schockiert, dass er regelrecht zusammengebrochen ist."  
  
Allen blieb abrupt stehen und starrte Riff ungläubig an. Man konnte ihm den Schrecken und die Angst genau ansehen.  
  
"Count Alexis...? Oh mein Gott..."  
  
Er fuhr sich unruhig durch die Haare und wirkte für einen Moment, als wäre er mit den Gedanken ganz weit entfernt.  
  
"Wie... wie hat er sie umgebracht?"  
  
Riff schluckte. Es widerstrebte ihm sehr das ganze zu schildern, aber ihm würde wohl nichts anderes übrigbleiben.  
  
"Er... er hat ihr das Herz herausgerissen..."  
  
Das Pentagramm und den Speer verschwieg er ihm lieber, da Doktor Allen bereits jetzt leichenblaß war. Wenn Riff ehrlich war, konnte er es ihm nicht verdenken.  
  
"Dieser... irre, er ist einfach nur irre!"  
  
Riff stimmte dem schweigend zu, sagte aber nichts weiter. Mittlerweile waren sie vor der Tür zum Arbeitszimmer angekommen und blieben stehen.  
  
"Er ist ansprechbar, aber der Schock sitzt noch tief."  
  
Dr. Allen lächelte. Er wußte, dass Riff einst Arzt werden wollte und amüsierte sich leicht über die medizinisch klingende Feststellung.  
  
Seufzend öffnete er die Tür und betrat das Zimmer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cain sah auf, als er hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete. Er seufzte innerlich, als Ansel gefolgt von Riff in das Zimmer trat.  
  
Eigentlich konnte er gut auf den Doktor verzichten, aber Riff zu liebe ließ er ihn gewähren. Nachdem er seinen Arztkoffer auf dem Schreibtisch abgestellt hatte, wandte er sich Cain zu.  
  
"Wie geht es Ihnen jetzt, Count?"  
  
Brav gab Cain Auskunft und ließ sich den Puls fühlen. Nach einigen weiteren Untersuchungen war Allen zufrieden und ließ ihn wieder in Ruhe.[2]  
  
Dieses Mal seufzte er laut, was ihm einen besorgten Blick von Riff einbrachte. Um ihn wieder zu beruhigen, lächelte Cain leicht.  
  
Als der Arzt seinen Koffer wieder eingeräumt hatte, seufzte er und wandte sich an Riff.  
  
"Also, der Schock ist soweit abgeklungen, jedoch sollte er sich eine Weile ausruhen. Bring ihn bitte ins Bett und sorg auch dafür, dass er drin bleibt!"  
  
Mit einem Seitenblick zu Cain, der ihm seine Vermutung bestätigte, dass der nicht sehr erfreut war, fuhr er fort.  
  
"Diese Beruhigungstropfen sollte er in den nächsten Tagen mehrmals täglich einnehmen, am besten mit den Mahlzeiten."  
  
Ansel händigte Riff eine kleine Flasche aus und machte sich bereit zu gehen. Als er bereits an der Tür stand, drehte er sich noch einmal um.  
  
"Sollte es ihm danach noch nicht wieder völlig gut gehen, ruf mich wieder. Und keine Mühe, ich finde die Tür selbst! Gute Nacht!"  
  
Mit einem Lächeln verließ er das Zimmer und freute sich, bald wieder in seinem Bett zu liegen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seufzend ließ Riff sich in einen Sessel fallen, nachdem der Doktor den Raum verlassen hatte. Ihm war nicht sehr behaglich zu mute, nicht zuletzt, da er nun wieder mit Cain allein war.  
  
Dann rappelte er sich jedoch wieder auf, schließlich wartete die Pflicht. Cain ins Bett bringen, na toll...  
  
Cain betrachtet Riff und lächelte innerlich. Trotzdem nahm er sich vor, erstmal keine weiteren Annährungsversuche zu starten. Das wäre bestimmt besser.  
  
Riff tat so, als wäre nichts vorgefallen, lächelte und versuchte Cain in leichtem Befehlston dazu zu bringen, sich ins Bett zu legen.  
  
"Master Cain, Ihr habt gehört, was der Arzt gesagt hat! Ab ins Bett!"  
  
Murrend stand Cain auf, sagte jedoch weiter nichts und ging in sein Schlafzimmer. Er hatte beschlossen 'brav' zu seine, schließlich wollte er keine Diskussion mit Riff darüber haben, ob er auf Lord Winchesters Party gehen konnte oder nicht.  
  
Er brauchte diese Ablenkung einfach, da sein Versuch so sehr gescheitert war. Cain entledigte sich seiner Kleider und legte sich hin.  
  
Riff deckte ihn zu, löschte die letzten Kerzen und verabschiedete sich mit einem leisen 'Gute Nacht'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Riff schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. Sein Master war wirklich unverbesserlich! Wollte tatsächlich auf die Party... Aber was sollte er schon machen? Er war schließlich nur der Diener.  
  
"Master Cain, seid ihr Euch sicher, dass es nicht besser wäre hierzubleiben?"  
  
Cain seufzte tief. Genau das, was er hatte kommen sehen. Riff versuchte mit allen Mitteln ihn davon zu überzeugen, nicht zur Party zu gehen. Innerlich seufzte er.  
  
"Nein Riff, dass ist schon in Ordnung. Mir geht es gut, egal was dieser Quacksalber sagt!"  
  
Riff beließ es dabei und half seinem Master dabei, sich für die Party anzukleiden. Er hoffte nur, dass nichts Schlimmes passieren würdes, er hatte da so ein ungutes Gefühl...  
  
Mittlerweile war es schon wieder 8 Uhr abends und der Count hatte tatsächlich die meiste Zeit im Bett verbracht, jedoch nur um Riff zufrieden zu stellen.  
  
Er verabschiedete sich bei Riff, versicherte ihm nochmal, das alles in Ordnung war und machte sich auf den Weg zu der Party.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Lord Winchester hatte wirklich die Creme de la creme des Adels eingeladen, dass musste Cain ihm lassen. Die meisten Menschen auf dieser Party waren ihm durchaus bekannt und einige wenige kannte er nicht.  
  
Darunter auch eine junge Frau, die ihm sofort ins Auge sprang. Sie hatte nachtschwarzes, hüftlanges Haar und Augen von einem grün, dass jedem Smaragd Konkurrenz gemacht hätte.  
  
Sie bemerkte Cains Blick und lächelte ihn an. Plötzlich legte jemand seine Hand auf Cains Schulter, was diesen herumfahren ließ. Lord Winchester.  
  
"Count, Count... Wieder einmal auf Damenfang?"  
  
Lächelnd klopfte der schon etwas betagtere Herr Cain auf die Schulter. Der lächelte nur verschmitzt und drehte sich wieder der Dame zu.  
  
"Wer ist sie?"  
  
"Lady Victoria Davenport. Die jüngste Tochter von Baron Davenport. Sie hat ihre Jugend in Deutschland verbracht. Vor einer Woche ist sie zurückgekehrt."  
  
Lord Winchester klopfte ihm noch einmal auf die Schulter, dann ließ er Cain wieder allein. Der ging entschlossen auf die Dame zu.  
  
"Mylady..."  
  
Galant nahm Cain ihre Hand und küsste sie. Wieder lächelte sie ihn an und erwiderte die Geste.  
  
"Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf, mein Name ist Count Cain C. Hargreaves. Es freut mich sehr sie kennenzulernen, Miss Davenport."  
  
Sie schien etwas überrascht, dass er ihren Namen kannte, ließ sich jedoch nicht allzu viel davon anmerken.  
  
"Die Freunde ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Count."  
  
Cain war sich sicher, das Miss Davenport ihn von seinen momentanen Problemen ablenken konnte. Gemeinsam tranken sie ein Glas Sekt und unterhielten sich.  
  
Victoria, man hatte sich mittlerweile auf das du geeinigt, erzählte Cain von ihrem Aufenthalt in Deutschland.  
  
Nicht, das es Cain sonderlich interessiert hätte, aber er lächelte nur und nickte hin und wieder mit dem Kopf.  
  
Es war bereits halb 12, als die beiden sich schließlich zurückzogen. Lord Winchester hatte ihnen freundlicherweise sein Gästezimmer zur Verfügung gestellt.  
  
Die junge Lady war etwas zurückhaltend, als Cain begann sie zu küssen. Seine Hände ließ er nebenbei ihren Körper erforschen.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit entspannte sich Victoria und war bereit, sich dem gutaussehenden Count ganz zu öffnen.  
  
Dann schlug die Uhr Mitternacht. Ohne es zu wollen, erinnerte sich Cain an die vorangegangene Nacht. Belle Ami...  
  
Wann würde sein skrupelloser Vater das nächste Mal zuschlagen? Bald?  
  
Dann traf die Erkenntnis ihn wie ein Hammerschlag. Er hatte Riff allein zurückgelassen, ohne Schutz, war einfach gegangen um sich zu vergnügen.  
  
Er löste den Kuss mit Victoria und rannte. Sie sah ihm verdattert hinterher, doch ehe sie auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, war von Cain nichts mehr zu sehen.  
  
To be continued...  
  
[1] Ich weiß nicht, ob die da schon Telefon hatten... Ich glaub zwar eher nicht, aber ich kann Riff ja net stundenlang durch die Gegend latschen lassen... Ich glaub das wär net so gut für Cain. ^^'  
  
[2] Ich hab absolut keine Ahnung, was Ärzte bei einem Schock machen, also bitte habt Nachsicht mit mir ^^ 


	5. Chapter 4: Dust

Author's Note: So, nach einigen Monaten geht es endlich weiter... Es tut mir ehrlich leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte ne ziemliche Schreibblockade bei dieser Story. Ich bin auch nicht wirklich davon überzeugt, dass dieser Teil gut geworden ist, aber vielleicht gefällt er ja trotzdem jemandem! Vielen Dank nochmal für die Kommentare! Jetzt spar ich mir aber weitere Vorrede! .  
  
kennzeichnet eine Erinnerung  
  
Die Zeilen am Anfang sind aus dem Song 'Runaway' von Linkin Park.  
  
Chapter 4: Dust  
  
Graffiti Decorations Under a sky of dust A constant wave of tension On top of broken trust The lessons that you taught me I learned were never true Now I find myself in question  
  
Seufzend ließ sich Riff in einen Sessel fallen und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Stirn. Gerade erst war er mit der Hausarbeit fertig geworden, als die große Uhr Mitternacht schlug. Er erschrak leicht, fasste sich aber wieder. So spät schon?  
  
Einen Augenblick schloss er die Augen, stand dann jedoch wieder auf, da er beschlossen hatte ins Bett zu gehen. Bevor er jedoch das Zimmer verlassen konnte, hörte Riff Schritte hinter sich. Langsam drehte er sich um und erblickte...  
  
"Count Hargreaves?"  
  
Zu sagen, dass Riff geschockt war, wäre eine absolute Untertreibung gewesen. Er stolperte einen Schritt zurück und stand nun mit dem Rücken an der Tür.  
  
Alexis Hargreaves lachte nur, zog eine Pistole aus seiner Tasche und richtete sie auf Riff.  
  
"Lange nicht gesehen, Rivere..."  
  
Der war sprachlos und konnte sich vor Angst nicht bewegen. Sein Herz hämmerte ihm bis zum Hals.  
  
Mit einem dämonischen Lächeln entsicherte Alexis die Pistole und drückte ab.  
  
Riff drehte sich der Kopf und einen Augenblick später wurde ihm alles schwarz vor Augen. Langsam rutschte er an der Tür hinab und ein rotgefiederter Pfeil ragte aus seinem Arm.  
  
Lord Hargreaves hob ihn unter einigem Ächzen auf und warf ihn sich über die Schulter. Nachdem er etwas auf Cains Schreibtisch hinterlassen hatte, verschwand er wieder...  
  
So schnell er es fertigbrachte, rannte Cain zu seinem Anwesen. Daran, dass er den Wagen hätte nehmen können, dachte er überhaupt nicht.  
  
Ausser Atem blieb er mitten auf der Wiese stehen und stützte die Hände auf die Knie. Schwarze Schatten hatten begonnen vor seinen Augen zu tanzen, so dass er eine Weile innehalten musste.  
  
Ein paar Sekunden später zwang er sich weiter zu rennen und stoppte erst wieder, als er die Haustür erreicht hatte. Als er sie aufschließen wollte, ging die anscheinend nur angelehnte Tür von alleine auf. Cain wusste genau, dass Riff niemals die Tür offen ließ...  
  
Wie von der Tarantel gestochen lief er nun durch alle Zimmer, auf der Suche nach dem, der ihm am allermeisten bedeutete. Tief in seinem Herzen wusste Cain, dass er Riff nicht finden würde, dennoch durchsuchte er alles, bis hin zu seinem Arbeitszimmer.  
  
Dort ließ er sich in seinen Sessel sinken und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Wie hatte er nur so dämlich sein können? Er hatte ihn einfach allein gelassen, obwohl er genau wusste, dass sein Vater wieder hätte zuschlagen können, was dieser ja auch getan hatte.  
  
Nach einem Augenblick entzündete Cain schließlich eine Kerze und stellte sie vor sich auf den Tisch. Überrascht keuchte er auf, als er etwas auf seinem Schreibtisch entdeckte, was vorher noch nicht dagewesen war.  
  
Vorsichtig nahm er das kleine Medallion in die Hand und betrachtete es von allen Seiten. Irgendwo hatte er es doch schonmal gesehen...  
  
Angestrengt dachte er nach und dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen: Das Medaillon hatte seiner Mutter, Countess Augusta gehört!  
  
Als Cain es öffnete, fiel ihm eine helle Haarsträhne entgegen, die unverkennbar von Riff stammte... Also hatte sein Vater das Schmuckstück absichtlich hinterlassen. Ein Hinweis? Auf Riffs Aufenthaltsort vielleicht?  
  
Aber wo...? Ein altes Medallion seiner Mutter, von seinem Vater... Das konnte nur eine einzige Bedeutung haben: Sein Vater wollte, dass er zum alten Hargreaves Anwesen kam, in dem er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gewesen war...  
  
Cain wusste ganz genau, dass es wahrscheinlich eine Falle war, aber er konnte Riff unmöglich im Stich lassen!  
  
Als er am alten Familienanwesen ankam, war es bereits drei Uhr morgens, doch der Mond stand immer noch hoch am Himmel. Sein Licht gab der Szenerie etwas romantisches und doch gruseliges, so dass Cain ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief und er leicht zu zittern begann.  
  
Der Kies knirschte unter seinen Schritten, als er langsam die lange Auffahrt hinaufging. Er hasste diesen Ort, würde ihm am liebsten den Rücken zukehren und weglaufen, doch er konnte nicht. Riff war dort drinnen in der Gewalt seines Vaters und Cain kannte den Mann gut genug um zu wissen, dass er zu allem fähig war.  
  
Was hatte er Riff wohl angetan? Hatte er ihn auch... getötet, so wie Belle Ami? Nein! Cain weigerte sich diesen Gedanken fortzuführen. Riff war gewiss nicht tot, dass wollte er einfach nicht glauben! Seine Schritte wurden zielstrebiger, weniger zögernd, durch die Angst, die ihm im Nacken saß.  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit hatte er das riesige Eingangsportal erreicht und stand nun unschlüssig davor. Die Türen gaben nicht nach, als er dagegendrückte und der Schlüssel, den er in einem der Blumenkübel gelassen hatte, war auch nicht mehr da.  
  
Schließlich nahm er den messingfarbenen Türklopfer und klopfte drei mal. Aus toten, leeren Augen, die nicht mehr als zwei Löcher waren, starrte der Engel ihn an. Sein Vater hatte das Ding nach dem Tod von Countess Augusta anbringen lassen und schon als kleiner Junge hatte Cain sich davor gegruselt. In all den Jahren, die nun vergangen waren, hatte sich dies kein bisschen geändert. Das dumpfe Geräusch hallte hinter den Türen wider, so dass er es sogar von aussen hören konnte. Erst passierte gar nichts, doch dann öffneten sich - wie von Geisterhand - die beiden Flügeltüren.  
  
Der Schrecken stand Cain regelrecht ins Gesicht geschrieben und er schluckte schwer. Noch einmal drehte er sich um, schaute den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war. Dann trat er über die Schwelle des Ortes, der seine schrecklichsten Erinnerungen barg, ohne Gewissheit, ob er ihn dieses Mal wieder verlassen würde.  
  
Die Angst die in ihm hochgekrochen war, ließ ihn sich selbst verabscheuen, steigerte seine Wut auf den Mann, der sein Leben jeher zur Hölle auf Erden gemacht hatte. Er würde es nicht zulassen, dass sein Vater Riff etwas antat, selbst wenn er bei dem Versuch es zu verhindern umkam.  
  
Plötzlich schloßen sich die Türen mit einem lauten Knallen wieder hinter ihm und die Schwärze umschloß ihn wie eine kalte Hand. Cain schauderte, riß sich jedoch wieder zusammen und begann an den Wänden entlangzutasten. Nach einigen Metern kamen seine Hände endlich mit dem kühlen Metall eines Kerzenhalters in Berührung und er nahm die Kerze, die darin steckte an sich.  
  
Mit der anderen Hand holte er eine Packung Streichhölzer aus seiner Hosentasche, damit er die Kerze entzünden konnte. Mit zitternden Fingern riß er eins der Hölzer an und hielt es an den Docht, bis dieser endlich Feuer gefangen hatte.  
  
Beim Anblick der Flamme wurde ihm ein wenig wohler, doch die Kerze war nur noch ein Stummel und würde bald wieder ausgehen. Cain sah sich um und entdeckte Fußspuren, die in Richtung der Portraitgallerie führten. Schnell folgte er ihnen, auf dem Weg alle Kerzen anzündend, die er finden konnte. Es waren nicht viele und auch sie waren schon zum größten Teil heruntergebrannt, aber eine Weile würden sie die Gänge erhellen können.  
  
Als sich der lange Korridor mit den Portraits seiner Ahnen vor ihm erstreckte, blieb der junge Count einen Moment stehen. Die Tür am Ende würde ihn hinab in die Katakomben führen, zu Kerkern und anderen abscheulichen Dingen. Er war nur ein einziges Mal dort unten gewesen und der Anblick hatte ihn derartig mit Grauen erfüllt, dass er auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht hatte und niewieder zurückgekehrt war.  
  
Die alten Foltergeräte waren noch immer dort unten... Cains Augen waren vor Schock geweitet und ihm blieb die Luft weg, doch er durfte jetzt nicht weglaufen, konnte Riff nicht im Stich lassen. Dafür war es nun entschieden zu spät, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, er konnte nicht zurück.  
  
Zögerlich setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung, näherte sich Schritt um Schritt der hölzernen Tür mit den Gußeisenbeschlägen. Die Portraits waren noch immer verhüllt, so wie er sie vor Jahren zurückgelassen hatte. Obwohl er diesen Ort hasste, hatte er es nicht fertiggebracht ihn zu verkaufen.  
  
Sein Blick klebte an der Tür und erst als er auf etwas trat, richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Boden. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und vor ihm auf dem Boden lag - eine rote Rose. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass das Portrait vor dem er stand nicht mehr verhangen war.  
  
Das lächelnde Gesicht seiner Mutter, Countess Augusta, blickte ihm aus dem hölzernen Rahmen, dessen goldene Farbe nach Jahren der Vernachlässigung zum größten Teil abgeblättert war, an. Bei ihrem Anblick suchten ihn wieder die Erinnerungen an jenen Tag, vor vielen Jahren heim...  
  
Vorsichtig lugte Cain um die Ecke, ob sein Vater oder Riff in der Nähe waren. Als die Luft rein war, rannte er schnell in sein Zimmer, das Buch dabei fest an sich gedrückt. Hoffentlich würde Riff es nicht herausfinden...  
  
Bevor er das Buch holengegangen war, hatte er den Zucker bereits zerkleinert und unter das Mikroskop geschoben. Nur noch Riffs Medizinbuch hatte ihm für die Analyse gefehlt. Sofort machte er sich wieder an die Arbeit.  
  
Cain konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er herausgefunden hatte. Wollte sein Vater ihn umbringen? Er erhob sich, öffnete das Fenster und setzte sich auf die Fensterbank. Tief zog er die kühle Luft in sich hinein. In seinem Kopf wirbelten alle Gedanken durcheinander und eine unglaubliche Angst schlich sich in sein Herz.  
  
"Master Cain? Ich..."  
  
In diesem Augenblick war Riff eingetreten und sein Blick fiel auf die Sachen, die noch immer auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet waren. Cain war es egal, dass Riff ihn erwischt hatte.  
  
"Mein Medizinbuch... Sie haben den Würfelzucker untersucht?"  
  
Überraschung sprach aus seiner Stimme und Cain hörte Riff scharf die Luft einziehen, als dessen Blick auf das Ergebnis fiel.  
  
"Arsen?! Hat ihr Vater etwa Arsen in den Zucker gemischt?!"  
  
Augebracht sprang Cain auf und ballte die Fäuste.  
  
"Sei still!"  
  
Er war ausser sich vor Wut, teils auf seinen Vater und teils auf sich selbst. Er hatte es doch insgeheim gewusst...  
  
"Deshalb ging es ihnen schlechter und schlechter. Sie haben es gewusst!"  
  
Doch Riff war keines Wegs still. Aus seiner Stimme konnte man ebenfalls Wut und ausserdem - Besorgnis? - heraushören. Er kam einen Schritt auf Cain zu, der immer noch mit geballten Fäusten vor ihm stand.  
  
"Sei still! Vater würde mich nie töten wollen! Das glaube ich nicht!"  
  
Noch immer machte er sich selbst etwas vor. Heiße Tränen der Wut und Hilflosigkeit liefen über seine Wangen, ließen sich nicht verhindern. Er warf sich in Riffs Arme und weinte.  
  
"Riff...! Ich will zu ihr!"  
  
Der Diener schaute ihn fragend an, nicht verstehend, was Cain meinte.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Der Junge drückte sich fester an ihn und nach einer neuen Welle von Schluchzern hatte er sich schließlich wieder soweit gefasst, dass er sprechen konnte.  
  
"Sie hatte weiße Hände, wie Mutter! Countess Augusta! Ich will, dass sie mich noch einmal umarmt!"  
  
Riff strich ihm sanft über den Kopf und nickte.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später kamen sie an dem Irrenhaus an, in dem sie untergebracht war und eine Frau führte sie zur Countess.  
  
"Schaut, ihr habt einen Gast. Lady Augusta."  
  
Langsam drehte sich die Frau zu ihm um. Ihr langes weißes Haar floß in weichen Wellen fast bis zur Erde. Als sie Cain erblickte, bekamen ihre Augen einen gehetzten Ausdruck und sie sprang auf.  
  
"Alexis!!"  
  
Geschockt schaute Cain seine Tante an. Hielt sie ihn etwa tatsächlich für seinen Vater? Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.  
  
"Komm nicht näher! Ich kann nicht! Gott wird uns nie verzeihen!"  
  
Die Angestellte des Irrenhauses rief nach ihr, doch nichts schien zu ihr durchzudringen. Cain streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus, doch das ließ sie nur noch weiter zurückweichen.  
  
"Tante Augusta?!"  
  
Sie schlang die Arme um sich und presste die Augen fest zusammen. Immer noch ging Cain auf sie zu.  
  
"Lass mich endlich in Frieden, Alexis! Verschwinde!"  
  
Wie von Sinnen rannte sie weiter auf die Fensterfront zu, ihr weites Kleid flatterte ihr hinterher.  
  
"Hör auf!"  
  
Cain schrie ihr entsetzt hinterher, doch es war zu spät. Die Glasscheibe gab unter ihrem Gewicht nach und ihr Körper stürzte durch das Fenster in die Tiefe. Als sie fiel, schloßen sich ihre Augen und ihr Gesicht machte einen friedlichen Eindruck.  
  
Cain und die Angestellte rannten so schnell sie konnten die Treppen hinunter. Countess Augusta lag in einem Scherbenhaufen und unter ihr quoll Blut hervor. Ihre Augen waren noch immer geschlossen.  
  
Alle kamen herbeigeilt und Cain schaute auf sie hernieder. Er kniete sich neben sie und Augusta öffnete die Augen etwas. Wieder streckte er seine Hand nach ihr aus, nahm ihre in seine. Sie fühlte sich kühl an, ganz anders, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte.  
  
"Cain...? Cain, bist du es?"  
  
Sie hatte ihn erkannt. Cain drückte ihre Hand leicht und nickte.  
  
"Tante!"  
  
Augusta schnappte nach Luft, es fiel ihr schwer zu sprechen und ihre Stimme war sehr schwach.  
  
"Mein armer Junge... Lauf weg von ihm... Wenn ich sterbe, wird es noch schlimmer werden! Für ihn war es ein Vergnügen uns langsam zu quälen und zuzusehen! Du darfst nicht aufgeben, so wie ich! Cain... Mein... ...lieber Sohn.  
...Cain...!"  
  
Das letzte Wort war nurnoch ein Röcheln gewesen und dann hörte sie auf zu atmen. Cain konnte nicht fassen, was er gerade gehört hatte. Dies war seine Mutter? Die Schwester seines Vaters? Nun erinnerte er sich wieder, was er nach dem Tod seiner angeblichen Mutter gesagt hatte...  
  
Wenn er vergessen würde, was geschehen ist, würde sein Vater ihn noch am Leben lassen.  
  
Er wusste es, hatte es die ganze Zeit über gewusst, hatte es eingeschloßen und wollte einfach nicht begreifen, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach. Sein Vater hasste ihn. Seine Mutter hatte ein Kind von ihrem eigenen Bruder bekommen und dabei den Verstand verloren und wahrscheinlich hatte ihn sein Vater deshalb vom Tage seiner Geburt an gehasst.  
  
Er hatte ihn gequält, ihn geschlagen und vergiftet. Er hatte sehen wollen, wie der Grund für den Irrsinn seiner geliebten Schwester langsam zu Grunde ging.  
  
"Master Cain!"  
  
Cain drehte sich langsam zu seinem Diener. Sein Blick war emotionslos und seine Stimme klang dumpf.  
  
"Riff, lass die Kutsche vorfahren. Wir fahren nach Hause."  
  
Erstaunt sah Riff seinen Master an, konnte nicht glauben, dass er nach allem was geschehen war an diesen Ort zurück wollte. Dann nickte er jedoch nur und tat wie ihm befohlen.  
  
Als Cain in den Salon trat, traf er dort seinen Vater an. Die Miene des Mannes zeigte keinerlei Veränderung.  
  
"Cain. Du bist zurück?"  
  
Cain schaute ihn einfach nur an, für einen langen Augenblick.  
  
"Vater."  
  
Der lächelte und drehte sich dann um, um seinem Sohn eine Tasse Tee einzuschenken.  
  
"Es muss ein Schock für dich sein. Beruhig dich. Trink etwas Tee."  
  
Count Alexis streckte seinem Sohn die Tasse entgegen, doch dieser schaute ihn nur etwas perplex an.  
  
"Du bist nicht böse, dass ich heimlich weg war? Und dem, was mit Tante Augusta...?"  
  
Sein Vater lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Noch immer hielt er die Tasse.  
  
"Sei nicht albern. Ich hörte, du warst bei ihr, als sie starb. Zu Lebzeiten war sie immer unglücklich. Ich bin froh, dass ihre letzten Stunden nicht einsam waren."  
  
Cain lächelte seinen Vater an und nahm nun die Teetasse entgegen. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
  
"Vater...! Ich... fühle mich so dumm. Bis eben dachte ich, du würdest mich hassen. Bitte verzeih mir."  
  
Sein Vater drehte sich wieder zu ihm und sah ihn mahnend an.  
  
"Sei nicht albern. Wie könnte ich meinen Sohn hassen? Trink bevor er kalt wird."  
  
"Ja. Vater..."  
  
Der Junge pustete, damit er Tee nicht zu heiß sein würde, wenn er ihn trank. Der Geruch von Rosen drang ihm in die Nase und aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er seinen Vater. Der hatte sich zum Fenster gedreht und stopfte seine Pfeife.  
  
"Nein, ich hasse dich nicht..."  
  
Cain führte die Tasse an seine Lippen und tat, als würde er einen Schluck nehmen. Dann ließ er die Tasse los. Ihr Inhalt ergoß sich über den Teppich und kaum Sekunden später, ließ Cain sich ebenfalls fallen.  
  
"Ich könnte dich umbringen, so sehr verabscheue ich dich.  
...Aber das wirst du nie erfahren, Cain. Augusta war die einzige Frau, die ich liebte. Deine Geburt hat ihren Geist gestört. So musste Lenora dich aufziehen, die Frau, die meine Familie für mich wählte. Wie sollte ich dich lieben können?"  
  
Dabei rauchte er genüßlich seine Pfeife, seinen Triumph voll auskostend.  
  
"Ich hätte dich zusammen mit ihr töten sollen! Das dumme Ding dachte, du wärst der Grund, dass ich sie nicht liebte! Als sie begriff, dass ich sie vergiftet hatte, ging sie auf dich los."  
  
Alexis hatte sich neben seinen Sohn gekniet und schaute hasserfüllt auf ihn hinab, doch plötzlich setzte Cain sich wieder auf und grinste ihm ins Gesicht.  
  
"Merk ihn dir gut, Vater. Ein süßer Duft, findest du nicht? Vater?"  
  
Fassungslos starrte der Count seinen Sohn an. Wie hatte er...?  
  
Cain hielt eine Flasche in der Hand und lächelte.  
  
"Deine Arsenflasche. Ich hab Rosensamen hineingetan. Als der Tee nach Rosen roch, wusste ich, dass du mich umbringen willst!"  
  
Voller Hass starrte sein Vater ihn Hand, die Hand so fest zur Faust geballt, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.  
  
"Cain...! Du verfluchtes...!"  
  
Kalt schaute sein Sohn ihn an, als wäre er ihm völlig egal. Und das war er auch.  
  
"Du machst mir keine Angst mehr."  
  
Riff, der das Zimmer soeben betreten hatte, wurde beinahe von einer Kugel getroffen, die Count Alexis aus seiner Waffe abgefeuert hatte, nur Cains Warnschrei rettete ihn.  
  
"Cain! Bald wirst du wissen, wie es sich anfühlt wenn einem das Liebste genommen wird!"  
  
Er wollte schonwieder schießen, als ihm plötzlich die Waffe aus den Fingern glitt. Alexis musste husten und hielt sich dabei die Hand vor den Mund. Als er sie zurückzog, klebte Blut daran.  
  
"G... Gift...?! Aber wie...?!"  
  
Der Junge sah ihn wieder kalt an und irgendwie empfand er eine perverse Genugtuung, als er seinen Vater so sah. Endlich war er nicht derjenige der leiden musste...  
  
"Du rauchst nur, wenn du dich am Resultat deiner kranken Pläne erfreust. Ich wusste, das nächste Mal... Wenn es so weit ist... Wird der Moment sein, in dem ich dich töte."  
  
Der Count öffnete die Balkontüre und stützte sich mit dem Rücken am Geländer ab. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und einem irren Lachen, wandte er sich nochmals an seinen Sohn.  
  
"Hnf... Merk dir meine Worte gut, kleiner Teufel! Ich sorge dafür, dass du unglücklich bleibst! Du wirst dein Leben lang keine Liebe finden! Und einen einsamen, erbärmlichen Tod! Vergiss nicht! Cain! Es ist der Name des ersten Mörders der Menschheit! DU kannst mich nicht töten!! Sieh!!"  
  
Und mit diesen Worten schwang er sich über das Geländer und sprang in die Tiefe. Riff schrie ihm noch hinterher, doch von dem Mann war nichts mehr zu sehen und zu hören. Fassungslos starrten Cain und er auf die Steine unter dem Balkon - nichts.  
  
"Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Alleinsein. Ich bin immer allein gewesen."  
  
Erschrocken drehte Riff sich zu seinem Master um. Der hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und sein Rücken war angespannt.  
  
"Master Cain...!"  
  
Als er sich zu seinem Diener drehte, glitzerten Tränen in Cains Augen - das zweite Mal, dass er am heutigen Tag weinte.  
  
"Ich werde nicht mehr weinen! Dies sind die letzten Tränen, die ich vergieße!"  
  
Riff umarmte Cain von hinten und drückte ihn fest an sich. Er schwor sich, dass er von nun an auf ihn aufpassen würde. Er hatte schon viel zu viel Leid in seinem jungen Leben erfahren müssen, dass musste endlich aufhören!  
  
"Ich werde.  
...immer bei euch bleiben, Master Cain. Es ist mein freier Wille. Bitte, schickt mich nicht fort."  
  
Eine Träne lief Cains Wange hinunter, rann an seinem Kinn hinab und zerschellte schließlich auf dem staubigen Boden. Riff hatte ihm versprochen immer bei ihm zu bleiben, war immer für ihn da gewesen. Er musste ihn retten, er musste einfach!  
  
Jetzt verstand er, was sein Vater damals gemeint hatte, denn das Liebste, was er ihm wegnehmen konnte war Riff, Riff den er so sehr liebte, dass es ihn innerlich zerriß diese Liebe geheimhalten zu müssen. Wenn das hier alles vorbei und sie beide heil hier rauskommen würden, dann würde er sie Riff gestehen!  
  
Schnell wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen und atmete tief durch. Es war nicht mehr weit bis zur Tür und doch schien er eine Ewigkeit zu brauchen, bis er dort ankam. Mit zitternder Hand umklammerte er den Türgriff und drückte ihn runter. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er nun die Tür aufzog und vor sich die Steinstufen nach unten sah.  
  
Cain trat durch die Tür und zog diese wieder hinter sich zu. Die Kerzen, die die Treppe beleuchten sollten, waren nicht mehr da und er musste mit Schrecken feststellen, dass sein Kerzenstummel fast ganz heruntergebrannt war und jede Sekunde erlöschen konnte.  
  
Zielstrebig ging er jedoch nun die Stufen hinunter, passte jedoch auf, dass durch den Wind die Kerze nicht erlosch. Als er am Fuß der Treppe angelangt war, konnte er in der Ferne einen Lichtschein sehen. Unschlüßig blieb er noch einen Augenblick stehen und merkte dann, wie etwas Hartes auf seinen Hinterkopf schlug.  
  
Cain taumelte noch einige Schritte vorwärts, bis ihm ganz schwarz vor Augen wurde. Das Letzte, was er hörte, war ein gehäßiges Lachen, dann umfing ihn Dunkelheit.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
